


Take A Break (1)

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Criminal Minds Collection [13]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Break Up, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sad Luke Alvez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Maybe you can’t handle dating a BAU officer.





	Take A Break (1)

“You can’t go into work”, you reasoned.

“I have to”, he said apologetically, knowing you didn’t approve-but not having any other choice.

“You’ve been shot, Luke. The doctor said bed-rest for at least a month. It’s not even been a week”.

“I know-but I have to go”, he repeated.

You glared at him, clenching your jaw and taking in a deep breath, before you shrugged.

“Fine. Go”, you said nonchalantly. “I mean-I took weeks off work to take care of you-but, whatever. As long as you go into work-it’s all good, right?”

“Y/n, the team need me”, he breathed, taking an awkward step towards you, hoping you’d see reason.

You scoffed, shaking your head as you grabbed your phone.

“The team survived before you joined-they’ll survive a few weeks without you”.

Luke sighed, not wanting to get into an argument right before he left.

“Look-I really need to go. We can talk when I get back”.

“Hey-I said you can go”, you stated, holding your hands up and shrugging at him.

If there was one thing Luke hated, it was your passive aggressive behaviour when he’d do something you didn’t agree with.

“I’ll be ok”, he comforted, stifling a groan when he kneeled, his injury stinging.

“If you say so. Now-go. I’m sure the team’s being held hostage as we speak. Special Agent Alvez to the rescue”, you mocked, snorting in annoyance.

He let out a sigh, knowing this argument wouldn’t be resolved right now.

“Alright. Well-I love you”, he said, leaning towards you and placing a kiss on your cheek.

You couldn’t help your reaction, leaning into him as your eyes shut.

He pulled away with a soft smile on his face, grabbing his bag and leaving the apartment, hoping he’d softened you up a little.

“And now he’s off chasing the next psycho, with a giant hole in his stomach. And I’m sat here terrified he’s not gonna come back”, you trembled.

She let out a deep sigh, grumbling under her breath.

“What?” you asked into the phone, knowing that sigh meant she had something to say, but wasn’t exactly comfortable saying it.

_“Nothing, nothing”,_ Jade rushed, not wanting to get into it.

“No-say it”, you urged.

_“Fine-I don’t think he’s good for you_”, she said honestly.

“Why the hell would you say that?” you asked, suddenly feeling the need to stick up for your boyfriend.

_“Because-you worry every single day, y/n”._

“Yea-cos he’s out risking his life for everyone, catching murderers, psychos and terrorists”, you defended.

_“I’m not saying what he does isn’t important”,_ Jade assured, not wanting to get you too riled up. _“I’m just saying…think about all your other relationships. Whether they worked or not-have you ever been this stressed? This terrified and worried about him coming back alive?”_

“I mean-no, but…

_“Just listen”,_ she interrupted. _“I know you love him. And I know he loves you. Hell, I might love him a little, cos I’ve seen how happy he makes you. But the worrying isn’t good for you, y/n”._

“What do I do?”

_“If I was you?”_ she paused, knowing the weight of her advice, but having to say it anyway. _“I’d take a break. See if you feel any better away from him. And if you do, then you need to end it. If you still need him, then you stay and work through it”._

You fell silent, her words running through your mind-wondering if maybe she was right. Would you be better off without Luke in your life?

Luke shut the door as quietly as he could, limping as he placed his bag down.

The apartment was dark, illuminated by nothing but the streetlamp outside.

He flipped the light switch, jumping when he heard a groan, whipping around to find your curled-up form stirring on the couch.

“You’re here?” you asked groggily, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

“Uh-yea. Sorry-we went out for drinks”.

“It’s ok. I was…I was waiting to do this when you got here”, you muttered solemnly.

“Do what?” he asked worriedly, only now noticing how bare the apartment looked, a packed bag beside you.

“I…I think we need to take a break”.

“What?” he asked, voice so quiet you could barely hear him.

“I don’t think I can handle it-being scared every day of my life. It’s not something I want, Luke. And…I think we need to take some time apart. See how we get on without being in each other’s lives”.

He blinked a few times, registering what he’d just heard, before he rushed forward, grabbing your hands tight.

“We can make this work, y/n. I know we can”, he insisted, unable to fathom the idea of coming home to nothing but emptiness.

“Maybe we can. Maybe we can’t. But…I honestly think this’ll be good for us. Just for a little while”.

He slumped onto the couch, holding his head in his hands as you kneeled in front of him.

“This isn’t a break-up, Luke. We’re just…taking some time apart”.

He didn’t say anything, barely responding when you kissed him softly, hugging him tight, before walking out of his apartment with all your belongings.

It wasn’t until almost ten minutes later that he fully understood the gravity of what had happened.

You’d left him. He had no idea for how long-or if you’d be back.

All he knew was he’d be lost without you.


End file.
